Trains make very popular toys for children. They like to see the trains move at varying speeds and are particularly interested in high speed operations. However, the standard toy train, whether small or large, will derail or jump the tracks on even small curves if driven at high speeds. Attempts have been made to run individual cars through plastic tubes. However, the flavor of the train running on rails is lost in such a construction and is therefore not as popular with the children.